Gorf
)}} |eyecolor = Yellow|tool = Toilet Plunger}} Gorf,https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/578789555924525056 formerly known by the nickname "Racist Whale-Frog" given by Zack Morrison via alt-text,"Racist whale-frogs and what have you." Has since been changed to "Murderous whale-frogs and what have you." is a spirit that intruded on the Corner Store during Max's second night in Mayview to feed off of reflections of himself. He is the primary antagonist of Chapter 2. Appearance Gorf is a large, blue, whale-like and frog-like spirit. The palms of his hands and underbelly are both colored blue-grey, and his mouth is rimmed with a green-grey color with small circles on both sides to resemble cheeks. He has orange sclera with a yellow ring for an iris and a yellow pupil. Positioned slightly above the eyes is a small pair of blowholes which Gorf commonly uses to emit his light blue spectral energy. After Gorf activates his Grudge state, he becomes noticeably more muscular, his teeth become sharper, his fingers gain webbing in between them, and the lip markings gain three drips. Personality He appears to have a great hatred for Spectrals. In addition, he is incredibly vain, constantly calling himself perfect. He is also incredibly picky, choosing not to possess Mr. Puckett because he was instantly fed up with his sleep talking, preferring instead to possess any random object he might get a hold of. Paranatural Chapter 2 Gorf's presence in the Corner Store was first given away by Hissin' Pete freaking out about something downstairs. When Max found him, he appeared to be pulling his own reflections out of clear surfaces and eating them. Initially believing Max to be a ghost, he becomes violent upon realizing Max is actually a spectral. Gorf, Max, PJ, and Lefty have a long fight in the store before Isabel and Ed arrive to offer assistance. Gorf is slain after his head gets split open by Ed, causing all the clones he created to vanish. Gorf's weakened form taunts Ed and floats through the ceiling, encountering Max's Dad. He gives a small monologue about his imminent possession being a "shameful necessity" before Dad Puckett's snoring causes him to reconsider and head back into the store proper. He zips by Ed and Max and with his remaining strength deteriorating, he manages to possess a plunger, which Ed takes with him. Chapter 3 Gorf's plunger is taken into the Activity Club Room as a possible weapon for Isaac O'Connor. After he rejects it, the plunger is presumably placed in storage. Chapter 5 At the end of the school day, Max rewards PJ for his help with the fated plunger, so that PJ would be able to physically hit opponents with it. Abilities Reflection Control * Gorf can create crude copies of beings from any reflective surface mirroring their image, although he does not need to be directly near the surface to do so. He evidently uses this power primarily as a means to feed, as he was first seen eating reflections of himself. Other * Gorf can also inflate himself to a great size (although this may be a grudge form and thus inherent to his species). Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Although his gender has not been referred to in-comic, it was revealed in the mouseover text for the archive page's link to Chapter 2, Page 27: "Disappointed with his human host options, the spirit decides to possess a toilet plunger". * PJ is able to safely hold Gorf's Tool because of a spectral energy color mismatch. PJ cannot use Gorf's powers, but Gorf is not able to feed off of and subsequently consume the ghost either postscript: "To clarify just in case, PJ can't use Gorf's (the chapter 2 frog spirit's) reflection powers because his spectral energy color doesn't match. On the plus side, Gorf can't suck him up either! So the plunger's just an object PJ can touch.". Gallery Official Artwork Gorf Baby Drawing.png|A post-script drawing of Gorf as a baby (non-canon) ( ) Gorf_Twitter_Sketch.png|Gorf is cool with being inside a plunger. (Tumblr post) Vacation Comic- Zarei Explains Train Powers.png|Gorf is used as an example of the Train's spatial warping abilities. (Vacation Comic #1 archive) Comic ) Gorf_Ambles_Down_Aisle.png|Gorf, now in full view, ambles down the aisle to a glass pane. ( ) Gorf_Makes_Reflection.png|Gorf uses his powers to create a reflection of himself from the glass pane, which he later eats. ( ) Gorf_Threatens_Max.png|Gorf gets angry once he realizes that Max is a spectral. ( ) Gorf_Throws_Water.png|Gorf throws a jug of water on the floor to better utilize his reflection powers. ( ) Gorf_Bat_Reflection.png|Gorf uses his power on Max's reflection in the bat to attack. ( ) Gorf_Can_Attraction.png|A soup can goes sailing through Gorf unexpectedly. ( ) Gorf_Activates_Grudge_State.png|Upon Ed Burger's threat, Gorf transitions into his Grudge form. ( ) Whale frog fat.png|Gorf shows off his souped-up form. ( ) Lefty Punches Gorf.png|Gorf gets punched in the face by Lefty. ( ) Gorf_Gets_Sliced.png|Ed delivers the killing blow onto Gorf. ( ) Whale frog ghost.png|Gorf's form on its last legs, aka its wisp form. ( ) Gorf possesses plunger.png|Gorf decides to possess a toilet plunger. ( ) }} References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 2 Antagonists Category:Tooled Up Spirits